worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Manual Mode
}} |image = Manual Mode 1.jpg |kanji = 操縦モード |Romaji = Manyuarumōdo |Organization = Galopoula |Type = Normal (Mode) |User = |Ability 1 = Direct control of Trion Warriors for multiple purposes |Manga = Chapter 123(Cameo) Chapter 127}} モード|Manyuarumōdo|lit. Maneuvering Mode}} is a mode which grants the user extensive control over Trion Warriors via a specific controller. It remains unconfirmed if Manual Mode or the controller are classified as Triggers. Appearance When Manual Mode is activated, the "eye" of a Trion Warrior shines a different color. Idras controlled this way are easily recognizable due to the six dots arranged in a circular formation appear on their forehead. However, this is not the case with all Trion Warriors, as no such motif appears on Dogs. The controller is divided in two centrally symmetric halves through which runs a rectangular frame that permits to hold it. The right half hosts a hemispherical touchpad in the lower portion and a small monitor in the upper one. The lift half has an identical touchpad in the upper portion, but three oblong buttons in the lower one. Light-colored cables connect the controller to a set of headphones built into a dark helmet whose visor, when lowered, allows the user to see through the "eye" of a Trion Warrior. Overview The device, at least in its application on Idras, was created by Yomi, hence it must be fairly new. Abilities .]] The tasks that can be carried out through Manual Mode depend on the type of Trion Warrior it is used on. Thanks to their reconnaissance mode, Takia Dogs are ideal for scouting enemy territory undetected. Idras, on the other hand, are primarily controlled for combat. In the hands of a capable user, the abilities of said Trion Warrior increase to the point it can hold its own against two A-Rank agents simultaneously, whereas in normal conditions it is about as strong as a lower B-Rank agent and likely weaker than a Mole Mod. A single controller allows the user to direct up to two Trion Warriors. Under Yomi's control, his Idras displayed abilities ordinary ones never exhibited, specifically the ability to extend blades from their wrists and shoulders, as well as to summon shields from the back of their hands. Compared to the generally low efficiency of Trion Warriors, the movements of one of his Idras were so precise and rapid it was dubbed "the fast one." The user shares the Trion Warrior's vision thanks to the visor of a helmet conected to the controller. The images can also be projected on other screens. The main advantage of Manual Mode is that the user does not need to be physically present on the battlefield to be effective, and can increase the individual power of expendable pawns. If said pawn is destroyed, the user can simply switch to another and capitalize on the intel gathered until that point. Manual Mode is superior to fighting in a trion body in that the user can go back into combat immediately after being defeated while remaining away from the fight itself, as well as control up to two targets. Users The only known user of this mode is Yomi, which suggests it is employed primarily by Operators and other agents who do not fight on the front line. Yomi's Side Effect, which grants him enhanced parallel processing and thus allows him to control two Trion Warriors at the same time without their individual abilities decreasing, makes him the perfect user. Trivia *Although Manual Mode was created by a Galopoula soldier, it may be widely used in Rodochroun: all the Trion Warriors that have been controlled with it were produced in that country, which is renowned for the Trion Warriors it produces. Furthermore, Hyuse noted that Rodochroun has soldiers who however cannot be found on the battlefield. *Together with Connector, Geist, Full Arms and Border's Trigger Holders, Manual Mode has been activated with the command |''Kidō''|lit. Start-up}}. References Navigation Category:Galopoula